


Black Widow

by psychadelicrose



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, black widow shipping, i'm just the oven, this is ness' bun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychadelicrose/pseuds/psychadelicrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arachne's fan flutters shut, and her smiles turns sultry as she takes his hand. Arachne/Oni</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow

This is a one shot that came to be over a post on Tumblr and a conversation on Skype. It's short, but it's something. Somewhere in the distance, Soul feels a gross shiver run up his spine.

XXX

Spider silk esque satin flutters around Arachne's ankles as she takes a step onto red and black tiles. The clicking of her heels blends well with the sensual jazz emanating from the record player.

Violet eyes land on the demon tapping his foot to the beat of the music, and her prettily painted lips curl up into an inviting smile.

"Not quite to my tastes, but you could work." Oni's smirk stretches up the sides of his cheeks, and he steps down from his place on the piano bench.

"Then perhaps, I could change into something a little more towards your style, if you would like." Arachne flutters her fan in front of her face languidly and makes an interested hum.

Oni snaps his fingers, and dragging arms slowly shift into lean biceps and broad shoulders coated in a tux of black blood. His legs stretch until he's a head taller than the beautiful woman watching him with piercing eyes, and his chest stretches out until he has a svelte torso with slender hips. Crimson skin evolves into ebony, and beady eyes morph into a sensual garnet. A slim and rugged face grows onyx tresses. Oni's lips stretch into a filthy grin to reveal sharp fangs. White horns curl atop his head as pointed ears sit on the side of his face.

"Care to dance, my mistress?" Oni bows elegantly and holds out a hand.

Arachne's fan flutters shut, and her smiles turns sultry as she takes his hand.


End file.
